(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of carbon monoxide (CO) by generating a synthesis gas followed by scrubbing of the latter. By "scrubbing", is meant the removal of the essential portion of the components other than CO.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In the usual processes of production of CO, the generation of the synthesis gas is based on a partial oxidation of coke and hydrocarbons such as natural gas, GPL, naphta, residues under vacuum, such as by reforming with oxygen, water vapour or CO.sub.2. The synthesis gas is thereafter scrubbed, generally by means of a cryogenic or chemical process.
These processes enable to reach high purities, above 99%, but they rely on complicated equipments which are not well adapted to units of small capacity.